Kyuhyun's heart (KYUHYUN'S STORY)
by KyusungFanfict
Summary: [NEW UPDATED] Tentang perjalanan cinta Kyuhyun. Dari awal debut hingga kini. KYUSUNG FIC! Dedicated for YESUNG!
1. Kyusung's Date

Kyusung's date

Ini FF baru aja direquest eonnieku tadi. Gara-gara baca tweetnya dia aku jadi senyum-senyum sendiri. Secara, itu tentang KRY konser. Dan banyak Kyusung momentnya. Eh, emang dasar si eonnie. Dia malah minta FF. -_-"

Mian kalau jelek.

Tapi hargailah karyaku dengan komentar kalian. ^^

Lets check this out!

.

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

Bukan hal yang asing kalau Yesung sering mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun adalah orang pertama yang selalu ada disampingnya disaat ia sedang bersedih. Ingat kan kapan saja pemuda manis itu mengatakannya?

Tahu apa sebabnya?

Kyuhyun dan Yesung itu memiliki hubungan. Khusus. Terikat. Jelasnya, Kyuhyun dan Yesung itu berpacaran. Kapan? Tidak ada yang tahu. Hanya mereka berdua yang tahu kapan hubungan serius itu dibina. Dan hanya melalui tindakan kecil yang manis, perlahan hubungan itu terbongkar. Dan kini semuanya sudah tahu. Bahwa mereka itu memang nyata!

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

Sore yang cukup indah dibilangan Myeongdong. Sepasang kekasih menghabiskan waktu bersama. Ini bukan di Whystyle tempat toko kacamata Yesung. Tetapi mereka berdua tengah berada disalah satu coffee shop. Letaknya cukup dekat dari sana. Hanya berjarak beberapa toko saja.

"Mau pesan apa?" Kyuhyun menyodorkan sebuah buku menu kedepan Yesung. Si manis menekuk wajahnya. Mengerucutkan bibir tipis dan menggembungkan pipi cubbynya. Membuat wajah manis itu lebih imut berkali-kali lipat. Bahkan Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyaka kalau orang didepannya ini adalah laki-laki dan lebih tua darinya. "Astaga Yesung. Kau minta dicium?"

Yesung semakin kecut.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tahu kalau Yesung itu sedang ngambek. Tetapi terlalu sayang kalau melewatkan moment untuk semakin meledeknya. Semakin Yesung kesal kan semakin seru. Dia itu kalau marah seperti wanita. Tidak ada jantannya sama sekali. Lucu kan?

"Masih tidak mau pesan? Yasudah aku saja. Jangan protes kalau kau kelaparan atau kehausan. Aku tidak akan meladenimu."

Kyuhyun dengan santai membuka buku menunya. Meninggalkan Yesung yang semakin bertanduk. Menyebalkan juga ternyata memiliki kekasih keturunan iblis seperti Kyuhyun. Bukannya berusaha untuk mengembalikan suasana hatinya, pemuda tampan itu justru dengan tidak bersalahnya mengabaikan seperti ini. Sungguh keterlaluan!

"Aku membencimu!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu sayang."

Kyuhyun menimpali seraya membalik halaman baru buku menunya. Yesung mendengus. Ingin sekali ia menginjak-injak kekasihnya yang tampan itu, kalau saja ini bukan ditempat umum. Kapan sih Kyuhyun-nya itu akan bersikap waras?!

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Apa?"

"Lihat aku!"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan caramelnya. Menatap wajah Yesung yang sudah tak karuan bentuknya. Pemuda manis itu sepertinya benar-benar marah. Dan mungkin waktunya sudah habis untuk terus meledek sebelum namja cantik itu mengamuk.

"Marah?"

"Kau menyebalkan!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Benar kan? Yesung itu kalau marah seperti wanita. Dia hanya akan mengoceh dan merubah air wajahnya. Ini yang Kyuhyun paling suka dan membuatnya terus jatuh cinta berkali-kali pada Yesung. Namja itu terlalu indah.

Kyuhyun menarik kursinya menepel dengan kursi Yesung. Dengan enaknya satu tangan kekarnya melingkari pinggang ramping sang kekasih. Membuat Yesung kembali kesal. Dan langsung menepis tangan itu untuk menjauh.

"Jangan sentuh-sentuh!"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil.

"Lalu aku harus menyentuh siapa? Seohyun? Victoria? Atau Sungmin?"

Yesung semakin mengerucutkan bibir. Kenapa sih ia harus jatuh cinta dan menjadi pacar pemuda ajaib itu? Sudah menyebalkan, tukang tebar pesona lagi. Sial sekali!

"Aku semakin marah padamu!"

"Aku semakin mencintaimu." Kyuhyun dengan cepat merangkul bahu Yesung. Pemuda manis itu menggeliat, risih juga diperlakukan begini didepan umum. Dasar Kyuhyun tidak tahu malu. "Cemburu ya aku menyebutkan nama mereka?" tambahnya.

Yesung diam. Sudah terlalu malas meladeni Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meraih wajah Yesung untuk menghadapnya. Mencium penuh sayang bibir sang kekasih. Tidak peduli jika ada yang melihat. Yesung kan miliknya. Justru kalau mereka protes itu yang aneh. Yesung saja tidak menolak. Mungkin maksudnya Yesung terlalu pasrah.

Bibirnya menjauh perlahan. Menyisakan Yesung yang masih tegang menatapnya. Dicium tiba-tiba seperti itu siapa yang tidak akan kaget? Masih bersyukur Yesung tidak pingsan.

"Enak kan dicium? Masih mau marah? Perlu ku tunjukkan kepada semua orang bagaimana caraku melakukan ciuman dalam padamu?"

Yesung menggeleng kuat.

Gila! Kyuhyun itu otaknya terbuat dari apa sih? Apa dari kepingan dvd porno? Kenapa memory mesumnya kuat sekali? Asal tahu saja, Yesung memang terkenal dengan syndrome touching-nya. Tapi cukup tahu saja, Kyuhyun jauh lebih parah dari itu. Diluar memang ia terlihat angkuh. Tetapi sekarang tahu sendiri kan kelakuannya?

"Jadi sekarang ingin disayang atau dicium seperti itu?"

"Disayang."

Jawab Yesung lirih dan malu-malu. Astaga, pertanyaan Kyuhyun seperti pertanyaan kepada anak kecil saja!

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengusap pucuk kepala Yesung.

"Sini ku peluk."

Pemuda tampan itu meraih tubuh mungil kekasihnya. Mendekap makhluk manis itu dengan tangan kekarnya. Merasakan kedua tubuhnya yang hangat dalam penyatuan. Menepis dinginnya malam.

"Tahu kenapa aku tidak mau kau ajak ke Mouse Rabbit dan memilih café ini?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Disana ada banyak fans wanitamu. Aku takut mereka akan menyerangmu. Enak saja kekasihku disentuh-sentuh. Kau itu milikku. Hanya aku yang boleh mengklaim-mu."

Wajah Yesung memerah. Beginilah sisi posesif Kyuhyun. Pacarnya itu memang berlebihan. Tapi entah mengapa ia sangat menyukainya dan semakin mencintai Kyuhyun. Ya, meskipun orang tampan itu sering sekali menyebalkan dan membuatnya selalu emosian. Tetapi lebih banyak dari itu Kyuhyun selalu bersikap manis dan perhatian padanya. Ia adalah kekasih yang baik.

"Kau overprotektif sekali sayang."

"Iya, tapi hanya pada Yesung-ku saja."

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

Ini sudah fluff?

Atau masih kurang?

Ga tahu kenapa pas buka Ms word isi otakku meluap semua, dan jadilah seperti ini. Kkkkkkkkkkkk~

Ini efek dari KRY konser. Mereka tuh bikin gemes banget. So Sweeeeettttttttt~!

.

.

Oke, review please.

Siapa tahu aja kalau reviewnya banyak aku bisa kasih yang lebih fluff lagi, #plakk

.

.

Kamsahamnida

*deep bow*


	2. Jalousie

Waktu itu ada request Yesung cemburu sama Kyu kan? Maaf banget baru bisa bikin. Beberapa hari ini moodku naik turun. Rasanya ga enak banget jadi orang yang sangat sensitif. Oke, maaf jadi curhat. Kkkk! Semoga FF ini tidak mengecewakan. Terima Kasih BANYAK untuk kalian yang masih setia membaca dan menunggu ffku *terharu*. JEONGMAL GUMAWO!

.

.

**-Jalousie- [Yesung's Point Of View]**

.

.

Cemburu. Ku kira hal itu hanya dirasakan oleh anak remaja yang baru dilanda rasa cinta. Sebuah perasaan aneh yang menggelikan. Dan kini aku baru menyadarinya, bahwa hal itu benar-benar menyakitkan dan membuatku ingin marah. Seperti inikah mereka semua yang sedang cemburu?

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

Aku memandang langit malam Hongdae. Tak ada bintang satu pun disana. Apa ini bentuk duka cita sang angkasa untukku? Mungkin. Dan aku cukup bersyukur, setidaknya masih ada yang mampu mengerti perasaanku.

Sesekali aku memandang ponsel. Ada satu pesan yang membuatku bimbang seharian ini. Kyuhyun mengajakku makan malam. Selama dua tahun menjalani hubungan, kami memang jarang sekali pergi berkencan. Ia disibukkan dengan dunia keartisannya. Menjalani beberapa drama musikal ditambah albumnya yang sedang naik. Sementara aku, hanya fokus pada solo karirku saja. Tidak ada yang spesial.

Aku melihat lagi pesan darinya. Entah sudah yang keberapa kali. Dia mengatakan jam sembilan akan menungguku di Sungai Han. Sementara sekarang sudah jam delapan. Hanya tinggal satu jam lagi, dan aku belum bersiap sama sekali. Entahlah, rasanya membingungkan.

Aku tahu, seharusnya aku senang karena kekasihku mengajak berkencan. Tapi rasa didalam hatiku menguapkan segalanya. Mungkin aku terlalu sensitif atau aneh. Sebab hanya karena perasaan ini aku menjauhi Kyuhyun hampir satu minggu. Perasaan tidak nyaman yang menyimpan perih. Aku cemburu padanya. Apa salah jika aku melakukan itu? Tapi mungkin aku bodoh, karena nyatanya Kyuhyun masih tetap baik-baik saja. Tidak sadar dengan apa yang aku lakukan padanya.

Aku menghela nafas.

Hubungan ini begitu datar. Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang romantis seperti kebanyakan pria diluar sana. Ia selalu acuh pada apapun. Termasuk aku. Kekasihnya sendiri.

Inilah hal besar yang membuatku marah dan cemburu. Didalam konsernya ia bisa berkolaborasi begitu manis dengan partner duetnya. Sementara padaku, ia bahkan tak pernah menyisakan sedikit saja suaranya untuk menyanyikanku lagu.

Disetiap acara ia bisa dengan santai mengagumi banyak wanita. Menunjuk mereka satu persatu dengan terang-terangan. Mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai wanita itu. Sementara padaku? Bahkan kata cinta pun begitu jarang ia ucapkan. Hanya sebatas basa-basi khawatir menanyakan kabarku. Dan diluar sana, apa ada yang tahu bahwa aku adalah kekasihnya?

Air mataku menetes. Sekali lagi aku memandang ponsel dan ada sebuah pesan baru darinya.

"Jam Sembilan."

Gumamku menyuarakan pesannya. Hanya itu? Kyuhyun memang seperti ini. Selalu irit bicara. Terkadang aku berpikir, apa ia mencintaiku? Tidakkah ini menyakitkan untukku yang berstatus sebagai pasangannya? Aku sering iri dengan banyak orang. Mereka bisa berbahagia dengan kekasihnya. Saling mengumbar kemesraan. Sementara aku, harus selalu menahan apa yang aku rasakan demi menjaga perasaan Kyuhyun. Aku ingin kami selalu baik-baik saja. Tapi nyatanya aku sendiri yang harus menanggung perih.

Tak terasa lima belas menit berlalu. Aku melirik jam dinding. Sama sekali tak berniat untuk beranjak dari tempat ini.

Pikiranku menerawang jauh. Tepat ke enam hari yang lalu. Dan itu membuat air mataku jatuh menetes lagi. Aku meremas ujung baju. Dadaku rasanya nyeri. Bolehkah aku meluapkannya? Mengatakan aku tidak suka ia melakukan itu. Mengungkapkan dengan lantang bahwa aku cemburu padanya. Cemburu saat ia MENCIUM seorang gadis didalam drama musikalnya.

"Hiks."

Isakanku lolos. Aku sudah tidak kuat menahannya. Ini tidak adil. Kenapa aku yang harus selalu mengerti Kyuhyun? Kenapa sekali saja ia tidak pernah mau memahamiku? Mendalami seberapa besar arti diriku untuknya. Sebut saja aku kekanakan, tapi apa aku tidak boleh merasa iri? Aku kekasihnya, dan ciuman itu belum pernah aku dapatkan sama sekali. Tidakkah Kyuhyun begitu kejam?

Tubuhku jatuh terperosot. Rasa dingin lantai begitu menusuk. Dan hanya dinding ini yang bisa menopangku. Meski sejujurnya aku sangat butuh pelukan dari Kyuhyun. Tapi tidak mungkin aku merajuk. Yang ada hanya tatapan datar yang menamparku telak. Menyadarkanku bahwa sampai kapanpun Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah memperlakukan aku secara spesial. Seperti seorang kekasih.

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

Aku sudah terlambat sepuluh menit. Menghabiskan waktu untuk mengompres mata. Aku tak ingin Kyuhyun curiga jika melihat mataku membengkak karena menangis.

Aku berjalan menapaki rerumputan dipinggir sungai. Malam ini airnya begitu tenang. Dan anehnya tak ada seorang pun yang berlalu lalang. Padahal ini belum lewat tengah malam. Tapi tak apa, aku membutuhkan suasana yang seperti ini. Membuatku merasa sedikit nyaman.

Kembali pada Kyuhyun. Pria itu sama sekali tak nampak disini. Padahal ia yang mengingatkan pertemuan kami tepat pukul sembilan. Apa ia marah aku datang terlambat? Hanya sepuluh menit dan ia tega meninggalkanku pulang?

Hatiku kembali bersedih.

Aku mendudukkan diri diatas rumput. Menenggelamkan kakiku kedalam air. Rasanya dingin. Begitu menenangkan sampai aku tidak sadar seseorang sudah terduduk disisi kanan. Aku menoleh, mendapati sosok Kyuhyun yang duduk disampingku tengah menatap lurus kedepan.

"Kyuhyun-ah." Panggilku pelan. Ia menoleh. Manik kami bertemu, membuat debaran jantungku tak terkendali. Aku mencoba mengatur nafas dengan baik. Karena sampai sekarang, aku tidak pernah terbiasa berada didekat Kyuhyun. Begitu canggung dan menegangkan. "Maaf aku terlambat." Lanjutku.

Aku menunduk, mengalihkan diri dari tatapannya.

"Kau membuatku menunggu."

"Iya, maaf."

Suaraku mengecil. Aku takut. Tubuhku bergetar. Kyuhyun, bisakah kau tidak mengeluarkan nada suaramu yang dingin itu? Kapan? Kapan kau akan merubahnya untukku?

Kami terdiam. Hanya suara angin membentur air yang terdengar. Menambah kecanggungan diantara kami. Seperti inilah waktu berkencan yang selalu aku jalani bersamanya. Bukan sebuah obrolan panjang yang berkesan. Hanya sekedar temu pandang dan sedikit basa-basi. Semua orang tahu bahwa Kyuhyun itu angkuh. Tetapi ia bisa sedikit merubah sikapnya jika dimedia luar. Dan padaku, ia tetap mempertahankan sikapnya itu. Aneh memang, hubungan kami bisa bertahan selama ini.

"Kau habis menangis." Ucapnya entah itu bermaksud bertanya atau apa. Aku menarik nafas. Tidak mungkin aku jujur. Tidak akan ada manfaatnya. "Aku minta maaf."

Ujarnya lagi datar. Namun kali ini ia menatapku begitu dalam. Sampai aku benar-benar merasa sesak.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku pasti melakukan kesalahan."

Apa Kyuhyun sadar? Apa ia tahu bagaimana perasaanku? Kapan ia menjadi peka seperti ini? Padanganku sedikit buram karena air mata. Mungkin cukup terharu dengan sikapnya.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Menahan isakan yang akan lolos. Aku sangat membutuhkan pelukanmu Kyuhyun.

GREB!

Jantungku rasanya ingin melompat. Air mataku menetes seketika. Benarkah Kyuhyun memelukku? Benarkah dada bidang dan lengan yang merangkul tubuhku ini milik Kyuhyun? Apa aku boleh berteriak? Aku bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Aku berharap waktu bisa berhenti. Mengabadikan momen ini lebih lama lagi.

Aku menggerakkan tanganku perlahan. Membalas pelukannya. Nyaman. Aku bisa mendengar detak jantung kekasihku ini. Merasakan hangat tubuh Kyuhyun melingkupiku. Sampai aku tidak sadar bahwa aku sudah menangis terisak. Ini terlalu indah.

Kyuhyun menyerukkan wajahnya diperpotongan leherku. Menciumnya sampai akhirnya tangisku pecah saat suara lembutnya berbisik "Menikahlah denganku."

Aku memeluknya erat. Menumpahkan air mataku didadanya. Apa ini mimpi? Apa aku begitu menggilai Kyuhyun sampai aku membayangkan ia melamarku?

Kyuhyun merenggangkan pelukan kami. Menyelami manikku dalam-dalam. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajahku. Aku merasakan wajahku memanas. Ini perlakuan Kyuhyun yang paling romantis

"Jadilah pendamping hidupku Yesung."

Aku mengangguk lemah.

"Iya."

Hanya itu yang mampu aku ucapkan. Lidah ini begitu kelu. Apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan sungguh sangat berpengaruh padaku.

"Saranghae."

Ungkap Kyuhyun. Sampai akhirnya untuk kali pertama ia menciumku. Tangisku lagi-lagi pecah. Malam ini adalah anugerah terbesar yang Tuhan berikan. Aku tidak pernah berani berdoa untuk hal sejauh ini. Tapi Tuhan memberikannya dengan sukarela untukku. Menebus segala kesabaranku untuk Kyuhyun. Terima kasih. Aku benar-benar bahagia.

"N-nado Kyu."

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

"Akhirnya jejak wanita didrama musikalku hilang."

"Apa maksudmu Kyu?"

"Lupa? Beberapa menit yang lalu kita berciuman Yesung."

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Akhirnya FF ini selesai. Ini FF request waktu itu sekalian untuk membayar keterlambatanku update. Gimana hasilnya?

Aku suka banget sama karakter Kyuhyun yang begitu. Jadi ga heran kalau Don't lie, My Male Wife atau beberapa ffku Kyuhyunnya agak cuek-cuek gimana gitu. Karena Kyuhyun yang begitu terlihat cool. Kkkkkk~ *appa berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan kalau pendiem* XD

Maaf ya jika ada kesalahan kata atau gimana. Ini ff aku buat kilat setelah mendapatkan ide mendadak tadi.

Aku juga mau minta maaf karena aku belum update Saol Aisteach, Don't lie, Romantic Slave, My Male Wife, dsb. Aku beneran lagi krisis imajinasi. Ada banyak hal yang bikin aku galau berkepanjangan kemarin. Jeongmal mianhae. :'( Sampai-sampai aku berniat menghapus semua FFku. Huahhhh…

Ga ada habisnya aku mengucapkan TERIMA KASIH BANYAK kalian masih setia membaca ffku. Cukup sedih sebenarnya, karena ada beberapa nama yang menghilang. Begini-gini aku hafal loh penname kalian. Hanya saja aku cukup bodoh dan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya membalas review. *poor me*

Oke, sekian aja cuap-cuapnya.

Aku butuh komentar kalian tentang FF ini.

KAMSAHAMNIDA!

*deep bow*

Follow twitterku : KyusungFanfict


	3. Kyuhyun's heart KYUHYUN'S STORY

Tidak ada yang tahu seperti apa aku mencintainya.

Sejak awal, cinta itu tumbuh tanpa aku sadari.

.

.

"Noona, suara siapa ini?"

"Yesung Super Junior."

"Yesung?"

"Ya."

.

.

Suaranya, terekam jelas dalam memoriku untuk kali pertama.

Aku tahu kau begitu spesial.

.

.

"Kau ingin menjadi penyanyi?"

"Ya. Apa aku salah?"

"Appa tidak akan setuju."

"Tapi aku tahu, duniaku berada disana."

.

.

Karena dirimu, aku tertarik sejauh ini.

Ya. Duniaku benar-benar ada disana.

Duniaku… adalah kau.

.

.

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun."

"Selamat bergabung di Super Junior."

"Terima kasih semua. Terima kasih Donghae Hyung."

.

.

Ada apa?

Apa kau tak suka aku berada disisimu?

Kenapa hanya kau yang begitu acuh padaku Yesung?

.

.

"Bangunlah. Aku berdoa untuk kesembuhanmu."

"Yesung."

"Ini adalah test dari Tuhan disurga. Aku percaya kita bisa melewatinya. Kyuhyun pasti sembuh."

"Pulanglah, jangan menangis terus. Kau sudah terlalu lama berada disini."

.

.

Mataku tertutup. Tubuhku kaku tak mampu bergerak. Tapi aku mendengar.

Aku tahu kau akan selalu berada disampingku.

Kau kekuatanku.

.

.

"Kau kembali Kyu?"

"Ya. Aku sudah kembali."

"Ini untukmu."

"Apa ini?"

"Kalung yang sama denganku."

.

.

Kado terindah yang tidak akan pernah aku lupakan.

Aku tahu, aku semakin terikat padamu.

.

.

"Kau memakai kalung?"

"Ya."

"Sepertinya aku tak asing dengan benda ini."

"Di hari spesial Valentine ini apa aku tidak boleh menggunakan benda pemberian orang yang aku cintai?"

"Apa kau begitu merindukan kekasihmu? Kalau begitu setelah SJM kembali ke korea, temuilah pacarmu itu."

.

.

Mereka tak tahu.

Hanya aku, hanya aku yang mencintaimu dalam diam.

.

.

"Kembalikan gameku!"

"Tidak!"

"Aish, kenapa?"

"Kau harus memiliki kualitas tidur yang baik agar suaramu tetap terjaga. Jangan terus bermain game!"

"Baiklah, Yesung Hyung."

.

.

Aku tahu seberapa perhatiannya dirimu padaku.

Tapi aku tidak pernah tahu, bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapku.

.

.

"Yesung Hyung. Bangunlah."

"Ada apa Kyu?"

"Temani aku bermain game ya?"

"APA? Ini bahkan sudah larut malam. Aku mengantuk!"

"Ayolah. Aku butuh teman bermain. Kalau tidak jangan salahkan aku jika komputermu akan rusak lagi."

"Baik-baik Cho Kyuhyun. Aku akan menemanimu. Puas?"

"Gumawo."

.

.

Hanya kau yang aku inginkan.

Menemaniku setiap waktu.

.

.

"Aku lelah Kyu."

"Ada apa? Apa ada masalah? Ceritakan padaku, aku akan mendengarkan semuanya."

"Terima kasih. Kau selalu berada disisiku ketika aku lemah."

.

.

Ya, aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang menyerahkan bahuku untuk menopang kesedihanmu.

Ingatlah aku. Sampai kapanpun perasaan ini akan tetap sama.

.

.

"Yoboseo."

"Saengil Chukkae Hyung!"

"Kyu? Gumawo! Ini bahkan baru memasuki tanggal 24."

"Aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkannya."

"Aku terharu. Kau sukses menjadi orang yang pertama."

.

.

Selama ini, aku mencoba untuk menjadi orang yang spesial dihatimu.

Apa kau sudah menyadari perasaanku?

.

.

"Kyu geli. Cukup! Hahaha!"

"Tidak sampai kau memohon padaku Hyung."

"Aniy! Hahaha! Geli!"

"Memohon atau tidak?"

"Aniy….AKH!"

"H-hyung kenapa?"

"Punggungku."

"Kenapa?"

"Sakit! Aish, ini semua karena kau! Kenapa kau suka sekali dengan pinggangku!"

.

.

Ada apa?

Apa aku salah jika aku ingin menyentuhmu?

Kau milikku!

.

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Hyung."

"Jangan sakit lagi. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu Kyu."

.

.

Bahkan aku lebih memilih sakit hanya untuk meraih perhatianmu.

Aku hanya ingin kau melihatku.

.

.

"Ini, minumlah."

"Gumawo. Kau mau apelku?"

"Sepertinya lezat."

"Aku akan menyuapimu."

.

.

Bahkan kau dan aku tidak sungkan berbagi.

Bekas bibirmu, begitu manis.

.

.

"Datanglah menjadi bintang tamuku."

"Tentu saja! Aku akan sering mengunjungi radiomu."

"Gumawo."

.

.

Miracle For You. Tempatku menghabiskan waktu bercengkrama denganmu.

Aku akan menemanimu. Kemanapun kau pergi.

.

.

"Lagi?! Terus saja!"

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu!"

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus mengigit kukumu, hm?!"

"Bagus! Ambil saja tangan Yesung Hyung, Kyu!"

"Lihat? Mulai sekarang aku akan menggenggam tanganmu!"

.

.

Hanya alibi.

Ini caraku mendekatimu.

Sekali lagi, kau hanya milikku!

.

.

"Yoboseo."

"Kyuhyun-ah, kapan kau akan kembali dari China?"

"Mungkin beberapa minggu lagi, ada apa Hyung?"

"Aku mati kebosanan di dorm. Bahkan aku sampai membeli kura-kura."

"Mwo? Kenapa kura-kura? Kau bisa membeli anjing agar bisa diajak bermain."

"Aniy, kura-kura dan namamu itu sama dalam bahasa China. Aku merindukanmu tahu?!"

.

.

Benarkah? Apa aku boleh berteriak?

Jelaskan padaku seperti apa perasaanmu sebenarnya.

.

.

"Aish, ini sudah pagi. Sampai kapan kau akan tidur, eoh?!"

"Sebentar lagi Hyung."

"Jangan malas! Ayo bangun Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Iya, kau ini cerewet sekali! Berhenti mengomel!"

.

.

Suaramu. Adalah pengingatku.

Aku ingin hanya kau yang aku lihat ketika aku membuka mata dipagi hari.

.

.

"Ah, Kyuhyun-ah, kau datang sendirian?"

"Ya, aku rindu padamu ahjumma."

"Ne, aku juga merindukanmu. Tapi Yesung sedang tidak ada disini."

"Gwenchana, aku datang kesini hanya ingin menjenguk Ahjumma dan Jongjin."

.

.

Bahkan aku sudah terikat dengan keluargamu.

Kalian, bagian hidupku.

.

.

"Kau memelukku terlalu erat!"

"Memang salah?"

"Ck, tapi kita didepan penonton!"

"Biar saja. Biar mereka tahu seberapa dekatnya kita."

.

.

The Night Chicago Died.

Aku ingin memperlihat kepada mereka semua.

Bahwa perasaanku begitu dalam padamu.

.

.

"Your Eyes? Ini single kalian berdua?"

"Ya. Menjadi pasangan duet pertama di Super Junior!"

"Kalian memang pasangan yang serasi. Sama-sama memiliki kualitas suara yang tinggi."

"Tentu saja. Aku dan Yesung Hyung itu yang terbaik!"

"Aish, Kyu."

.

.

Aku tahu,

Kau memang takdirku.

Kita ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

.

.

"Aku bingung. Kenapa hampir disemua lagu Super Junior. Bait Yesung Hyung dan Kyuhyun selalu berdekatan?"

"Ya. Aku juga heran."

"Sifat mereka juga mirip."

"Mereka seperti berjodoh."

.

.

Bahkan semua orang tahu.

Kita sudah dipersatukan.

.

.

"Kau tak apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Apa perlu ku antar kerumah sakit?"

"Aniy Kyu, tidak ada masalah."

"Tapi sudah beberapa kali kau terjatuh dipanggung."

.

.

Perhatianku hanya padamu.

Mengertilah perasaanku.

.

.

"Kau sudah berani padaku, hm?"

"Kenapa?"

"Buktinya Bittersweet tadi kau ingin menciumku."

"Lupakan!"

"Jangan cemberut begitu, sekarang justru aku yang ingin menciummu."

"Dasar maknae sok jual mahal! Aku tidak mau kau cium!"

"Marah, eoh?"

.

.

Entah bagaimana.

Kami bisa mengikat satu sama lain.

.

.

"Aku merasa Kyuhyun dan Yesung hyung lebih banyak melakukan kontak fisik."

"Ya, mereka juga selalu berdekatan."

"Ada apa dengan mereka?"

.

.

Inilah yang aku nantikan.

Semua orang tahu tentang kita.

Komitmen yang telah kita jalani.

.

.

"Kau dimana? Kenapa tidak ada dicafe?"

"Aku terlalu sibuk. Tidak sempat pergi ke café."

"Apa kau masih berada di Jeju? Kenapa aku tidak menemukanmu?"

"Aku sudah kembali ke Seoul."

"Astaga, Yesung hyung. Apa kau tahu betapa aku merindukanmu?!"

"Bukankah kau lebih suka di China bersama Sungmin?!"

.

.

Meski sering kali kami bertengkar.

Tapi aku yakin, di balik itu hanya ada rasa cinta yang mendalam.

.

.

"Aku akan pergi wamil."

"Secepat inikah?"

"Ya, sudah waktunya Kyu."

"Apa tidak bisa ditunda?"

"Aniy."

"…"

"Kyu."

"…"

"Apa kau marah padaku?"

"…"

.

.

Tidak, sungguh aku tidak marah padamu.

Aku hanya takut kehilanganmu.

Bagaimana bisa aku menjalani hari tanpamu Hyung?

.

.

"Jangan menangis."

"Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan semuanya."

"Aku tahu, aku juga tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku."

"Apa kau akan menungguku?"

"Ya, hanya dua tahun. Aku akan tetap disini menantimu."

.

.

Karena hatiku hanya untukmu.

Kapanpun kau kembali, aku akan tetap menunggu.

Selamanya. Aku mencintaimu Yesung.

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

Entah ini apa.

Aku tidak peduli!

Beberapa request tentang SS5, aku ga bisa mikir.

Dua hari nangisin Yesung. Di RS pun ga konsen.

Demi apapun deh, aku sedih banget Yesung wamil.

Maaf ya kalau ini ga jelas atau ngebingungin. Aku sendiri pun bingung.

Pokoknya ini aku dedikasikan untuk Yesung, Kyuhyun dan para Kyusung shipper!

Semoga kalian suka, ini aku ambil dari fakta mereka. Jika ada yang belum aku masukkan harap maklum, otakku lagi macet. Huah! Pokoknya galau banget!

Oke, beri komentar kalian.

KAMSAHAMNIDA!

*deep bow*

.

.

WE LOVE YOU KIM JONGWOON!


End file.
